


О пользе друзей

by Zero_Shiki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Gay Character, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Experimentation, bro-sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Shiki/pseuds/Zero_Shiki
Summary: Дэнни нравятся парни. Джексон парень. Разумеется, это значит, что Джексон должен нравиться Дэнни.





	О пользе друзей

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [That's What Friends are For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/507631?view_adult=true) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend).

– Значит, тут такое дело, – говорит Дэнни, поднимаясь с кровати Джексона и направляясь к его компьютеру, на мониторе которого появляются и исчезают фотографии, загруженные Джексоном из интернета.

– Дело? – спрашивает Джексон, когда Дэнни больше ничего не говорит. Он бы не обратил внимания, ведь Дэнни прервал его размышления о том, кого лучше пригласить на Зимний Бал для восьмиклассников, Андреа или Мишель. Он бы с удовольствием снова вернулся к этим мыслям, но Дэнни не смотрит на него, а это странно.

– Я не собираюсь приглашать девушку на бал, – говорит Дэнни, тяжело глядя на фото Майкла Фелппса с его восемью золотыми медалями.

– Ладно. Но я не пойду без пары за компанию с тобой. Андреа целуется с языком, а Мишель сказала Райану, что не считает, будто сосать член парня противно.

Дэнни поднимает глаза, когда фото Фелппса сменяется кадром из фильма, где Дрю Бэрримор целуется с девушкой.

– Я тоже не считаю, что сосать член парня противно.

“Конечно, он так не считает, какой парень может думать, что сосать его член противно?” – думает Джексон, а потом понимает, что Дэнни на самом деле сказал.

– Тебе нравятся члены? – уточняет он, просто чтобы убедиться, что они говорят об одном и том же. Дэнни слегка пожимает плечами, но теперь он смотрит на Джексона, не отводя взгляда.

– Ага. То есть я в этом уверен.

– Но ты никогда ничего такого не делал? – Джексон убьёт его, если он развлекался с кем-то и не рассказал об этом своему самому лучшему в мире другу: – Потому что ты бы мне сказал, правда? Я же твой лучший друг.

– Если не считать тех семи минут на вечеринке, когда я был заперт в шкафу с Анжелой и трогал её грудь, – Дэнни снова пожимает плечами: – Но ты об этом знаешь.

– Я имею в виду, с парнем. Ты когда-нибудь трогал член? – Свой. И довольно часто, – Дэнни подхватывает мяч для лакросса со стола Джексона и крутит на ладони: – Когда смотрю гей-порно.

– Чувак! Где ты достал гей-порно?

– Ты хочешь посмотреть гей-порно? – Дэнни выглядит озадаченным.

– Посмотреть любое порно было бы здорово. Я не могу обойти защиту на своём компьютере.

Дэнни садится на стул перед столом Джексона, пробегая пальцами по клавиатуре, чтобы снова запустить систему.

– Ты просто безнадёжен, – говорит он.

Джексон не спорит, хотя на самом деле он _великолепен_ , но Дэнни намного, намного лучше него разбирается в компьютерах и точно сможет открыть ему доступ к порно.

*

Дэнни не находит парня, с которым можно пойти на Зимний бал, потому что Карл идёт с Хосè, Брайан под домашним арестом, а Фила Дэнни считает придурком, и на этом парни в их классе, которым члены кажутся достаточно привлекательными, чтобы пойти на танцы с парнем, заканчиваются. Джексон в итоге приглашает на бал Андреа, и она, возможно, и целуется с языком, но совершенно не заинтересована в поцелуях с Джексоном, а как это вообще может быть? Ей больше нравится ходить с подружками в дамскую комнату, чтобы поправить макияж.

Родители Дэнни уехали на конференцию, связанную с работой его мамы, так что после бала он ночует у Джексона, потому что очевидно он ещё слишком мал, чтобы ночевать дома одному.

– Они должны были просто разрешить мне остаться у тебя, – говорит Джексон, когда они собираются ложиться спать.

– Ага. Потому что оставить ночевать в пустом доме двух тринадцатилетних подростков намного лучше, чем одного.

– Я никогда не портил ничего в доме моих родителей.

– За исключением того раза, когда ты устроил ту вечеринку, где нескольких ребят из старшей школы стошнило на кровать твоих родителей и тебе пришлось соврать, что ты подхватил простуду, когда они почувствовали этот запах на своём матрасе.

– Неважно.

Это глупо. Мама Джексона скорее всего точно ещё зайдёт убедиться, что им не нужно в последний раз перекусить, прежде чем они лягут спать. Если бы они были дома у Дэнни, им не нужно было бы беспокоиться о подобной ерунде.

– В любом случае, у тебя хорошие родители, – говорит Дэнни. Родители Дэнни на самом деле его настоящие родители. Он не понимает, каково быть Джексоном.

Они чистят зубы, родители Джексона желают им спокойной ночи через дверь, и Дэнни ровно дышит на своей стороне кровати, но Джексон не может уснуть.

– Если ты думаешь, что тебе может понравиться сосать член, ты можешь попрактиковаться на мне, если хочешь, – предлагает он.

Дэнни фыркает, как будто Джексон сказал что-то смешное: – Спасибо, но ты не в моём вкусе.

Джексон щупает себя. Член определённо на месте. И, он бы сказал, это довольно приличный член. За последние пару недель он посмотрел много порно и теперь чувствует себя намного более квалифицированным, чем месяц назад, половое созревание проходит у него без особых затруднений.

– У меня есть член, не так ли?

На этот раз смешок Дэнни сопровождается толчком под рёбра Джексона:

– А тебе нравится каждая девочка в школе?

– Нет. Пф. Но если бы любая из них захотела мне отсосать, я бы ей не отказал, – Джексон задумывается на секунду: – Разве что, возможно, этой Эрике. Она могла бы откусить его, если бы у неё начался один из этих припадков.

Дэнни приподнимается на локте, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Всё просто, – говорит он: – Во-первых, ты мой лучший друг. А во-вторых – и это важнее – ты тот ещё козёл. Ах, и тебе нравятся вагины.

– Разве использование слова «вагина» не делает тебя таким же козлом? – Джексон уверен, что слышал, будто использование этого слова означает, что парень козёл.

Дэнни снова ложится:

– Противоположности притягиваются.

Джексону на самом деле нечего на это сказать.

Но и через десять минут Дэнни ещё не начал храпеть, а Джексону до сих пор хочется узнать каково почувствовать чужое прикосновение к своему члену.

– Это могло бы быть такой практикой, – говорит он: – Я же не прошу тебя на мне жениться или что-то вроде того.

– То есть ты по доброте душевной _позволяешь_ мне сделать тебе минет?

– Ну да, – Джексон не понимает, в чём проблема.

Дэнни поворачивается к Джексону спиной:

– Спи.

*

Когда весной начинаются занятия по плаванию, Дэнни и Джексон оказываются в первой команде, Джексон плавает в вольном стиле, а Дэнни баттерфляем. Новый парень плавает на спине, и Фил на груди. Фил всё ещё придурок, а родители нового парня не позволяют ему плавать в школе не в отведённые для тренировок часы, так что Джексон с Дэнни вместе работают над тем, чтобы улучшить своё время. Почему-то Дэнни считают заслуживающим доверия, так что они даже получают разрешение пользоваться школьным бассейном после того как тренер уходит домой, им просто приходится пообещать никогда не тренироваться в одиночку.

В душах нет перегородок, но Дэнни с Джексоном раздевались и принимали душ друг перед другом с тех пор, как им было по шесть лет, так что это не имеет большого значения. Вот только с тех пор как Джексон в последний раз по-настоящему _смотрел_ на то, что скрывают плавки Дэнни, оно определённо подросло.

– А это с чего бы? – спрашивает он.

Дэнни смотрит вниз и прикрывает рукой пах.

– Извини. Я даже не. Иногда так бывает, когда снимаешь свою холодную, мокрую форму –

– Стояк, значит. Мило.

Отвернувшись от Джексона, Дэнни тянется за мылом.

– Я могу его потрогать? – спрашивает Джексон. Он даже не думал об этом. Он встречался с Тэмми Чэнг три недели после танцев на День Святого Валентина, и в его отношении к девушкам ничего не изменилось, но ему просто любопытно.

\- Это… – Дэнни горбится: – Это пройдёт само по себе. Никому не нужно его трогать.

Джексон делает к нему шаг. Он слегка тянет Дэнни за плечо, разворачивая к себе, чтобы снова посмотреть.

– Это просто по-дружески. Не отличается от того раза, когда мы дрочили вместе в лагере прошлым летом.

Взгляд Дэнни поднимается от своего члена к лицу Джексона.

– Только тогда мы оба находились в своих спальных мешках на разных койках, и ты не трогал мой член.

– Ты серьёзно собираешься отказаться от того, чтобы тебе подрочил горячий парень? – напряжённый член Дэнни крепко прижимается в его животу, побагровевший намного сильнее, чем это можно было бы объяснить любым количеством горячей воды. Темнее, чем когда-либо становился член Джексона. И длиннее, и толще. Джексон действительно хочет узнать, как будет выглядеть Дэнни, если он до него дотронется.

– Ты действительно не в моём вкусе, Джексон.

– Ты не должен меня целовать. Просто дай мне тебе отдрочить.

– Чёрт, – говорит Дэнни, и его голос слегка дрожит: – Я действительно возбуждён.

– Или ты сам можешь сделать это, – говорит Джексон, потому что он и сам уже возбудился, и если Дэнни подрочит в душе, ему тоже можно будет сделать это. Он уверен, что есть такое правило.

– Это не засчитывается как мой первый раз, – говорит Дэнни, размазывая мыло по ладони Джексона: – Мне нравится делать это быстро.

Член Дэнни горячий, и действительно скользкий, и ладонь Джексона постоянно соскальзывает, потому что теперь, когда всё по-настоящему, ему слишком неловко на самом деле смотреть на то, что он делает. «Боже,» – бормочет Дэнни после того как это происходит в четвёртый раз, и берёт руку Джексона в свою, обхватывая свой член его и своей ладонью одновременно. Джексон слегка спотыкается, хватается за руку Дэнни, чтобы восстановить равновесие, и каким-то образом в итоге они утыкаются лбами в плечи друг друга, и дышат друг другу на ухо, глядя на член Дэнни между их пальцами, и сперма смешивается с мыльной пеной, когда он кончает.

– Ох, – говорит Джексон, хрипло и напряжённо, потому что это было по-своему круто.

– Ммм, чёрт, – выдыхает Дэнни, его голова сильно тяжелеет на плече Джексона на секунду, прежде чем он прислоняется спиной к кафельной стене.

– Тебе понравилось? – спрашивает Джексон, потому что он уверен, что он был великолепен, когда приноровился, а слышать о том, что он великолепен, всегда здорово.

– А ты как думаешь? – говорит Дэнни, окидывая его облегчённой версией своего взгляда “насколько-же-ты-глуп?”

– Ты тоже хочешь попробовать или я должен сам о себе позаботиться? – Джексон показывает на свой всё ещё возбуждённый член, который был бы действительно рад вниманию.

– Всё ещё не собираюсь делать тебе минет, – отвечает Дэнни, но притягивает к себе Джексона за талию.

Дэнни, похоже, совершенно не кажется неудобным смотреть на то, что он делает. Он просто снова намыливает ладонь, глядя на пах Джексона, и опускает руку на его член и яйца.

– Как ты любишь? – спрашивает он, и с секунду Джексон даже не может вспомнить.

– Сильно? – говорит он: – И, мм, медленно? Как бы, сжимая.

Дэнни резковато кивает и сжимает член Джексона, прямо под головкой. Намного сильнее, чем привык Джексон, и это заставляет его отпрянуть, но он перехватывает руку Дэнни, когда тот собирается отстраниться:

– Нет, – говорит он: – Продолжай. _Да_.

Они оба несколько минут смотрят на руку Дэнни на члене Джексона, снова упираясь головами в плечи друг друга, прежде чем Джексон говорит:

– Ты можешь поиграть моими яйцами, если хочешь. Я обычно –

Прежде чем он успевает договорить, Дэнни опускает руку и делает это. Приподнимает их на согнутых пальцах, потирает ладонью, потом немного оттягивает вниз, одновременно оттягивая член вверх. Это идеальное сочетание, и совершенно без всякого предчувствия того, что сейчас кончит, Джексон изливается на живот Дэнни и оба его запястья.

– Итак, – с улыбкой говорит Дэнни: – Мне точно нравятся члены.

И добавляет, когда Джексон открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать:

– Но ты всё ещё не в моём вкусе.

Он легонько толкает Джексона под струи его душа, и сам становится под свой.

*

Настоящий первый раз Дэнни происходит с кетчером команды их младшей бейсбольной лиги после четвёртой победы в сезоне.

Пару недель они целовались после тренировок, прежде чем это произошло, а Джексон стоял на стрёме, потому что Грант сын тренера, и тот совсем не одобряет романов внутри команды. Дэнни рассказывает Джексону об этом, когда они сидят в парке и делят одну из сигарет тёти Дэнни.

– Это было потрясающе, – говорит Дэнни, мечтательно улыбаясь: – Он издавал такие звуки, я даже не знаю, и он чуть не откусил мне язык, когда кончил, но это полностью того стоило.

Джексон не выпытывает подробностей, потому что Дэнни всегда говорит, что джентльмены не должны об этом рассказывать, но он рад, что бойфренд его лучшего друга хороший парень, да ещё и отличный кетчер. И он так никогда и не рассказывает о том, что это Джексон сказал Гранту, какие парни нравятся Дэнни, и, что если Дэнни ему нравится, он должен сделать первый шаг.


End file.
